More than friends?
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: A series of oneshots. I'm writing this fic for some of my friends, they are in it, it's not meant to be too serious for hardcore fans, so yea...pretty much most HP characters are in it! Please if you READ it REVIEW!


"You slept with him?"

"Yea."

"Why? It's McFlaggen! He's retarded…all he cares about is quidditch and he's not even on the Gryffindor team!"

"So! Look Irena, do me a favor and don't talk about MY guy like that until you get your own guy and I can dis him!"

"Fine Snjezana, just don't blame me when the school starts poking fun!"

"They won't be poking fun when I get Professor Thomas will they?"

"Professor Thomas isn't after any of his students thank you."

"Oh Irena lighten up… he so likes you!"

"EW…okay note ew…but still, he's like 28!"

"And you're 15…that's not too big a leap!"

"You know what Sneki…maybe you should be with Snape…he's perverted enough for that!"

Her sister chuckled… "Maybe I will hook up with Snape…I'M in sixth year after all! Unlike you though, I have a boyfriend… maybe by your sixth year you'll have a boyfriend…OH! Hey Fred, Hey George…"

She said this last bit as she skipped off down the hall towards the two seventh years.

Irena turned on her heel in search of her friend…she found her in their dorm listening to a charmed headphone, jumping around the room dancing and using a hairbrush as a microphone.

"_SOS please someone help me_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this way..."_

"Kim!" Irena called out…

"Y-O-U are making this hard You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night…" 

"Kim!" She chucked a pillow at her head causing her to plop down on the bed she was jumping on. This bed just happened to belong to Lavender Brown. Oh well.

"What do you want?" The brunette asked her friend and she pulled the headphones out of her ears. "I'm busy…"

"Sneki slept with McFlaggen."

"What!" Kim hopped off Lavenders bed and put her headphones away. "McFlaggen…? The same McFlaggen who tried to get on the quidditch team but failed?"

"The one and only. And now she's trying to get in Professor Thomas's pants!"

"The new DADA teacher?"

"What other Professor Thomas do you know Kim?"

"None…but I just call him Mr. Hottie McHot Hot!" The two girls laughed for a bit as Irena told about her conversation with her sister, and when they finally calmed down, Kim broke the happy mood.

"Look Irena I got to go meet Hermione in the library, she said that she would help me with my Charms essay! Do you want to come?"

"Let me think…Charms homework that I'm done…or common room…what do you think?"

Kim left without another word and Irena snatched up her headphones and started listening to it. She petted her cat Kiko who was lying on the kitty bed beside Irena's, she had gotten fat lately, the cat that is, and Irena wasn't sure why. She was really lazy too. Irena was starting to get worried.

Parvarti and Lavender came in about half an hour later and started blabbing about their boyfriends, and everybody else's business. Apparently Lavender heard Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger having a big fight in the common room about Viktor Krum. When they started talking about tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade Irena drew her curtains around her four-poster and drifted off to sleep.

"_Hey Irena!"_

"_Oh hey Donkey! How are you?"_

"_How am I? How about you check for me… my day just got a lot better you know…now that you're here."_

_She was in the room of Requirements. She could see a music box, a dinner table and a… bed? Why was there a bed here…ohhhhhh…ok…she got it now, it took her some time to get certain things._

"_Um Donkey…What do you have planned?"_

"_Well Irena I plan on…"_

"_Irena? Irena? IRENA?"_

She awoke from her dream with a start. Kim was standing beside her bed with a huge grin on her face.

"What did you have to wake me up for! I was having a dream about Donkey!"

Donkey was a seventh year Ravenclaw who a lot of girls, especially Irena drooled over. He was tall and muscular, played quiddich, and his last name was Kong…hence his nickname Donkey.

Kim chuckled at this but changed the subject quickly. "I don't want to even know what you were dreaming? But guess what? You know how I met Hermione in the library…?"

Irena nodded and Kim continued in a whisper so that Lavender and Parvarti couldn't hear…Hermione still hadn't returned.

"Well, I guess Hermione is pretty shook up about something but I'm not sure what…"

"I think Lav said to Parvarti that her and Ron Weasley had a row earlier today…something about Viktor Krum."

"That's probably it then…we all know Hermione likes Ron and hates fighting with him, but anyways… Hermione left early, said she had 'stuff' to do…yea ok. But after she left one of the Weasley twins came into the library. Said he was doing some research or something for a product him and his twin are working on. Turns out it was George. Anyways, we started talking for a bit, actually we talked for almost three hours!"

Irena blinked.

Kim blinked.

Irena blinked again… "And?"

"Nothing, that's it!" Kim seemed to get excited over little things.

"Um ok. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yea sure Irena! I'll talk to you in the morning. We're up early to get ready for Hogsmeade." She continued mumbling to herself, "A whole three hours, I mean, we've talked to them before. The four of us are pretty good friends, along with Andrea, but still. I mean its always Fred and George…and then you me and Andrea…never just George," she sighed, "Just George…"

Irena listened as her best friends bed squeaked as she climbed in…and she soon heard peace and quiet again. Hermione came in about an hour later and she seemed quite upset, but Irena let it be and dozed off not long after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs in the common room the 7th year Weasley twins were having a debate!

"I don't care Fred. I'm gonna do it tomorrow!"

"But George! Why…she's in fifth year…Ron's year!"

"So! Shh, here comes that Snjezana girl…"

Snjezana…or Sneki as most called her, came in and smiled at the boys who returned with a wave and then bounded up the boys stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Irena groaned as Kim pulled the curtain back. Lav and Parvarti were already dressed and were now spending time hogging the mirror. Hermione was rolling out of bed and searching her organized suitcase for a pair of socks.

"What's wrong with you today Irena… you seem down?"

"Nothing…I'm just tired, I was up pretty late last night."

"I hope you were using your time to go over notes for your OWLS." Hermione piped in. She was pretty close with Kim and Irena…closer then Parvarti and Lavender anyways.

"My what…oh, OWLS…Ordinary wizardry Tests…right."

"Levels," Kim substituted, " Wizarding levels…hence the O-W-**L**! God Irena get a brain."

Irena responded to this by chucking her pillow at Kim who used her fast reflexes and ducked. The pillow hit Parvarti who shrieked and ran to the washroom to wash off her smeared lipstick. Hermione rolled her eyes and disappeared out the door as Irena and Kim laughed.

Maybe, Irena thought, this won't be such a bad day after all. So what if everyone else has a boyfriend, even Hermione's got Krum…I'll just hang with Kim today. She doesn't have a boyfriend either. She smiled as she dashed into the washroom to change when Parvarti came out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, the girls headed out the front doors together. They had just passed Filch when a blonde boy came walking past them and rudely bumping into them.

"Hey!" Irena yelled. "Watch where you're going Malfoy!"

"And if I don't mudblood?"

Irena stepped closer. "You don't want to know!"

"Don't I? Well let's see…you can't use a wand here because you're off school property, and you're a girl, which means you suck at muggle fighting. You're helpless. Why do I care? Hey! I just figured out why you don't have a boyfriend. You're useless! HA! Man…who would want to go out with a nobody? A useless piece of…

Irena's fist made contact with Draco's nose and a shattering sound was heard. Kim gasped as Huma, a sixth year Slytherin and Draco's current girlfriend, came dashing up behind him.

"Draco are you ok?" He staggered back away from Irena and was ushered to the hospital wing by Huma, Crabbe, and Goyle. "You're gonna pay for that mudblood…as soon as Snape hears about it."

Irena watched him pass the Weasley twins and then stormed in the other direction leaving Kim standing there.

She was sitting outside of the Hogs Head on a bench when a school owl appeared.

Dear Miss. M (A/N…blocked out for my Friends privacy) 

Due to your lack of consideration towards others I am forced to inform you that you will be having an in school, teacher-free detention in the abandoned Charms classroom this evening at 7 pm. This is part of a new school detention test. You will also be expected to write an apology letter to Mr. Draco Malfoy for injuring him earlier.

_S. Snape_

Irena could almost see his smirking face in her head as she read the letter. He always hated her. She was re-reading it when Kim practically floated up to her.

"I have detention tonight. Don't wait up."

"Oh...ouch, umm…is this a bad time to tell you I got a boyfriend?"

Irena's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yea well see, the Weasley twins were behind us when you hit Malfoy…they both say that was wicked cool by the way…and when you left, George came up to me and asked if I would like to talk…after last night I said yea, and we started walking. Fred just rolled his eyes and then came up to us and said he wanted to be my boyfriend and didn't know how to ask."

"Fred wants to be you're boyfriend?"

"No stupid, George. But he didn't know how to ask so Fred asked for him."

"Oh."

"Anyways…the thing is I said yes, and then George asked me if I could meet him in Honeydukes in a little while…like ten minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yeah of course… I'm gonna go for a walk anyways, get some fresh air before Snape's detention tonight."

"Okay thanks Irena! You're the best!" Kim dashed off in the other direction and Irena made her way over to the Shrieking Shack. She passed Ginny and her friends Amina and Rucha, who were all talking about Harry Potter. Ginny waved but Irena just smiled in return and kept walking.

When she got into the shrieking shack…a little trick she had taught herself, Hermione had told her it wasn't really haunted, Irena collapsed onto her knees and started crying. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Fred Weasley, with a large F on the front of his quidditch training t-shirt standing in the doorway. The sun was shining behind him silhouetting him against the door. He looked like a hero from a fairytale her mother used to tell her when she was younger.

"What's wrong Irena?" He asked in a husky voice, Irena gasped silently. How dreamy! He coughed…" sorry, I mean what's wrong Irena…" his normal voice was back again.

"Nothing!" Irena snapped turning away from him. She felt him sit beside her.

"Liar. Something's wrong, I can tell this stuff…" He sat quietly waiting finally Irena broke.

"My cat Kiko is sick. All she does is sleep, and gain wait but she doesn't eat so I don't know how. My best friend just ditched me to go hang out with her new boyfriend! You're brother! My sister made out with McFlaggen the other night, and now she's hitting on Professor Thomas, who keeps hitting on me! I got a detention tonight, one of those new in-school teacher-free ones because I hit Malfoy, and it turns out he was right, I'm a nobody without a boyfriend who nobody cares about!"

Fred wrapped his arm around her…they had been pretty good friends since last year (George, Fred, Irena, Kim, Andrea, and Oliver Wood) she had been in the hospital wing when him and George had to get their beards removed…something about pulling a leg muscle because she didn't stretch…he wasn't sure. He felt really bad for her now. He knew her sister and what type of person she was, it must have been hard for Irena to go through school being known as Sneaky Sneki's sister. And not sneaky in a good ha ha sort of way…sneaky in a boy sort of way.

She cried on his shoulder for a bit and then they had a nice conversation. They talked about schoolwork, only briefly of course, quiddich.. Irena didn't know a whole lot about that but George filled her in. They talked about a lot of things…like how Malfoy and Snape were both idiots. After about 5 hours she sprung up. "I better get back, I have detention from Snape at seven in the old Charms room…" she turned at the door, "Thanks Fred."

He watched her go and felt something inside…it couldn't be. Fred Weasley in love? Impossible. He thought about everything he knew about the loud 5th year. Which surprisingly was a lot. She was one of the loudest students at Hogwarts, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. If anyone gave her a hard time she'd give them one right back twice as hard, Fred knew…the twins and her had had a row two years prior. Almost every student at Hogwarts knew who Irena was; she was almost as famous as Harry Potter!

He looked at his watch and hurried off to find Snape, he had some mischief to do and not a lot of time, it was 6:15, he wanted to do this without George's help too, besides he was probably busy with his new girlfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:50 Irena headed out of Gryffindor house, she hadn't seen Kim all day, and Kiko wasn't doing any better. She had really grown to like Fred. They had gotten close. She walked into the empty room and saw teacher-free-detention rules written on the board, she'd read them later.

She sat there for 10 minutes and then got bored so she read the rules…

_1) No Fun_

She chuckled.

2) Sit and do nothing.

What idiot would follow these rules?

3) The doors will lock at seven if all students are inside. Only unlocking when the teacher who assigned the detention arrives.

She looked at her watch…it was 7:02…why wasn't the door closed…?

_The doors would lock at seven if **all** students were inside._

All? Were there more kids who Snape gave detention to? She gave up reading the rules and slouched in her chair. Soon footsteps could be heard fast approaching. A blur of Red dashed through the door, and it snapped shut quickly behind him.

"Fred?"

"Hey Irena…fancy meeting you here." He ran his hand through his hair and plopped down in his seat beside her, scanning over the rules _very_ briefly with his eyes.

"Why are you here Fred?" Irena asked blushing and looking out the window.

"Oh, Snape gave me detention earlier…thought I could keep you company!" He smiled at her and she blushed even more. She glanced down and noticed he was wearing a pair of yellow shorts…she _loved_ yellow shorts!

They sat in silence for a while before Irena finally jumped out of her seat… "Why did you have to come here?"

"Be-cause, Snape. Gave. Me. A. Detention." He spoke very slowly as if he were telling a two year old for the thousandth time, why they should stay off the road

"You got that on purpose. Didn't you? Didn't you!"

Fred stood up and walked over to her. "Maybe I did…what's the problem. I didn't want you to be left by yourself… George and I had a detention in here last week and it sucked…we almost went nuts and we were even with Lee."

Irena looked at him, "I would've been fine!"

He went and sat down…maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He heard her move beside him. "Thanks Fred."

He looked up at her and caught as she wiped a single tear off her cheek. "Sorry… I get emotional."

He pulled her onto his lap and she squealed with surprise; he looked at his watch, 7:29.

"You know Irena…I think I like you here."

She laughed and shifted positions slightly. "I think I like it here too Fred."

"Good, cause you're stuck here now."

"What do you mean?" She asked over the loud chime of the clock.

"Rule 6."

She looked at the board and hers eyes widened.

6) All students must abide by rule 2. To assure this, wherever you are at 7:30, shall be where you **stay** for the rest of the night.

She looked at Fred. He had a smirk on his face. She tried to move but found it impossible. Instead she settled down and snuggled up to his neck making him wrap his arms protectively around her, a slightly surprised look on his face.

They sat there for a while waiting…both thinking along the same line of thought, but neither said a word.

Irena finally broke the silence, like always… "Fred? Are you upset that George is going out with Kim? I mean…you guys were practically inseparable!"

Fred looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Not at all…are you?"

"A little…I mean, Kim's like my sister…more than Sneki…and now she's got a boyfriend and I'll be left on the side with no one."

"You can keep me company."

"Yeah, what would we do together? You're in seventh year, I'm in fifth."

Fred leant in and whispered in her ear, "George is in seventh year and Kim is in Fifth." He then smirked at her before capturing her lips in his.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur to Irena…Snape never did show, but she didn't really care…in fact that was the last thing on her mind. When Irena woke next morning Fred was still asleep. She was resting against his chest, and his hand had somehow found their way up her skirt to her thigh. She sighed.

Fred woke and glanced at her…he smiled. "Morning?"

"Good Morning."

"No, morning? Is it morning?"

"Huh, oh yeah it is." She shifted a bit and found she was able to move again. She sighed and went to check the door. It was still locked. She checked her watch. 8:47. they would be late for class at this rate. She went back to her bag and grabbed a sandwich out of it. Fred raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm hungry, I always bring food just in case, there's another one in there if you want it. Cream cheese."

He pulled out her notebook looking for the sandwich and she snatched it away.

"What? Why don't you want me to see that? What's in it?" He was smirking.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Irena…" he came closer and pressed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss and after a moment he snatched the book away and broke the kiss.

"FRED WEASLEY give me my book back."

"I don't want to." He flipped open to the front page and smirked. "Irena Weasley? Which Weasley would you be talking about?"

"Percy." She could play this game too. Fred's smiled dropped but appeared almost immediately…

"Ok…gross...that git!"

"Sneki's probably been with him." They both burst out laughing at their older siblings.

"No seriously."

"George."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and approached her.

"He always was better looking." She smiled as he closed the remaining distance between them.

"Do you think you may change preferences?"

"No." he frowned at her. "I already have."

As their lips brushed they heard a click in the door. Snape burst through, "sorry I got tied up last night and umm…" a blush was creeping up his neck as he seamed to be remembering something. The thought disturbed both Fred and Irena. He looked at them. "Out now! You have class and I have to teach the sixth years! Now!"

They dashed past him and hurried down the hall to Gryffindor tower. "What do you think happened last night?" Fred asked a smirk still present on his face.

"You mean 'who' do you think tied him up?"

"Ew…yet another picture I don't need in my head." He waited as Irena dashed up the girls' stairs and got her belongings.

"What about your stuff?"

"I have a spare. I'll walk you to your class then I'm off to find George and see how many more detentions we can get."

She chuckled and they ran to Transfigurations together. He pecked her on the lips quickly before she pushed the door open. "Sorry I'm late professor Mc.Gonagal. I had a detention last night with Snape and apparently he got tied up and forgot to unlock the doors until this morning." She shuffled to her seat as Fred laughed at her trying to disguise her laugh as she said 'tied up'.

"Mr. Weasley is something really funny that you would like to share?"

"Not in front of a professor."

She frowned at him. "Why are you even here? You have a spare shouldn't you and your twin be wrecking havoc somewhere and not disrupting my class?"

"Yes ma'am," and with a final smirk he disappeared before professor McGonagal could stop him. The class laughed.

"So," Kim hissed in Irena's ear. "How was your nightlong detention."

Irena blushed, "How did you know that it was all night?"

"Well for starters, you didn't come back to Gryffindor Tower last night,"

"Oh you tore yourself away from George long enough to notice?"

Kim ignored this, "and for another thing. I was bugging Sneki and I think she made sure Snape was umm…tied up last night…"


End file.
